


Afire Love

by BePassionate24



Series: One and Only [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bamon, Children, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance, Stelena, The Originals - Freeform, forwood, tvd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePassionate24/pseuds/BePassionate24
Summary: AU. All Human. FINAL PART to the "One and Only" Series. Follow the lives of Sam & Olivia, Zach & Aiden Salvatore, Abrielle Mikaelson & Hannah Lockwood. All while trying to escape the past, live up to their family names as NYC firemen, falling in love, experiencing heartbreak and learning the importance of family. (Sam Salvatore/Freya Mikaelson,Hayley Marshall/Zach Salvatore,Aiden Salvatore/Davina Claire) (Stelena,Forwood,Bamon)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is it guys! The FINAL part to the "One and Only" Series! Since so many of you asked for me to write this story, I decided that I would give it a try. Everyone is ALL HUMAN and it is totally AU. Now, Afire Love starts 6 years later from where "Begin Again" left off and the main parts of this story follow the lives of Sam & Olivia Salvatore, Hannah Lockwood, Abrielle Mikaelson, Zach Salvatore (Bonnie & Damon's son) and Aiden Salvatore as young adults. This story will have appearances from Stefan & Elena, Damon & Bonnie, Caroline & Tyler and Lexi & Kol. But, for the most part it will be about the lives of their children.
> 
> Sam and Olivia are 24 years old in this story. Abrielle, Hannah, Zach and Aiden are all 18 and 19 years old.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and come to love it as much as you guys did Before You Were Mine, One and Only and Begin Again.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. FINAL PART to the One and Only Series. Follow the lives of Sam & Olivia, Zach & Aiden Salvatore, Abrielle Mikaelson & Hannah Lockwood. All while trying to escape the past, live up to their family names as NYC firemen, falling in love, experiencing heartbreak and learning the importance of family. (Includes:OC as well as from TVD & The Originals)(Stelena,Forwood,Bamon)

Afire Love- Prologue-

Six years later...

Olivia

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.

Six. Five. Four.

Three. Two.

One…

Closing my eyes, I breathe in deep before I get to one. I wasn't supposed to be coming back, not for this. I was actually supposed to be enjoying my life in Los Angeles and my last year of college at UCLA as a journalist major. That was until I got the call about him, again. My brother, my twin was in a really bad work related accident. So, here I am. Back in New York City, my hometown. The place that I've tried so hard to forget and leave behind.

"Sam! Samuel!" I scream out my brother's name, rushing into the locker rooms and pushing past some of the guys at the firehouse. The same firehouse that holds memories of my childhood as if they're seeped into the walls of this old brick building. The firehouse that was a staple in our lives while growing up because my father was one of them. A brave New York City firemen named Stefan Salvatore. My father's a legend throughout these halls. It hasn't changed a bit, still the same old smell of fire and a tomato stew that aunt Bonnie used to make us whenever we'd come to visit uncle Damon or my dad when they'd be here over the long haul, usually more than four days.

"He's not here, Liva." A familiar voice calms my fears as I turn around and I'm met with dark blue eyes and a charming smile. "Uncle Damon!" I breath out, running over to him and hugging him tightly as I cling onto my dad's brother and allow the tears to fall against his white crisp t-shirt. He still looks the same, handsome as ever. But, just like my parents and everyone else, uncle Damon's age is starting to show with a few gray hairs spreading across his black locks.

"Please, tell me that he's okay. Please." I beg. Truth is, when I moved out to California, six years ago to start my new life. I never thought that I'd be coming back here because my brother would be in a terrible accident because of his job. Although, growing up a fireman's daughter and the sister of one, I should have known. At the young age of 24 years old, my brother has made a name for himself very quickly within the halls of the same firehouse that my uncles and my father used to roam. Firehouse 17.

"He's got a few burns. But, for the most part, he's fine. Now, your parents are on their way to the hospital at the moment and so, I told them that you'd be there soon too." Damon tells me as I nod my head and exhale deeply, taking a seat on one of the benches in the locker room. My mind is reeling back to all the memories I have of when my mom would come here, writing in her journal that every single time her heart would pound faster and faster each time she'd walk into the building while praying that the man she loved more than anyone was okay.

"I'm going to have one of the guys take you to see him." He explains to me as I rub my face with my hands and nod. I don't really have a choice since I'm unaware of the hospital that my brothers in and I know that it's probably better for one of my twin brother's colleagues to take me there. A few minutes' pass by as I wait in the locker room before Uncle Damon appears with a young blonde haired and blue eyed young man. He's buff and clearly works out. He also seems really arrogant with the way he instantly looks at me with a cocky looking smile on his face as he looks me up and down, licking his lips.

Ignoring him, I brush a few strands of my hair away from my face as he smirks at me. "Hello gorgeous." He comments, his blue eyes sparkling as I roll my eyes and scoff, still extending out my hand to introduce myself.

"Well, of course he'd find some random Casanova to take me to see Sam." I comment under my breath as the guy chuckles and lifts his eyebrows at me, waiting impatiently as his hand lingers in front of mine and I shake it lightly.

"Olivia Salvatore. In case you didn't realize, my father's name is in the hallways of this firehouse and my two uncles, Fire Chief Tyler Lockwood and your Battalion Chief, Damon Salvatore have their names on office doors in this station. So, I suggest you save the 'hello gorgeous.' For someone else that might need impressing." I watch his face turn from pale to red quickly as Damon walks up behind him and laughs a little, patting him on the shoulder.

"This one's a feisty little thing. Isn't she, chief?" He asks.

Uncle Damon smiles a little, glaring at me, almost as if he's telling me to behave myself while he adds in. "Sure is. She takes after her mother, Elena." Pivoting on his heels, Damon releases his shoulder as I shake my head and watch the young man lick his bottom lip again.

"Oliver Lawson. I'm a fireman and a paramedic. I work with your brother, Sam Salvatore. So, Olivia…." He pauses, patting me on the shoulder as I hear the keys in his hands jingle and he takes a few steps in front of me before he states for a bit of sting. "I'm his best friend behind these legendary firehouse walls that your uncles and father used to roam around in. So, I am very well aware of who you are. Now, let's go princess."

His eyes follow mine as I slide into the seat of his red F150 pickup truck and he turns on the radio to some god awful country music.

"I grew up on a farm in Montana, you know. My whole family are generations of farmers, ranch hands and competitive horseback riders." He comments as I look out the window, noticing how much has changed the last time that I was in town for Christmas, three years earlier.

"Sam says that you haven't been back here in three years. He also said you took a year or two off to work before you started school at UCLA. So, what happened? Family feud?" He asks as I nervously play with the ring that's attached to a golden chain around my neck. "Farm boy. Hm…That's interesting. It might explain your lack of manners. But, no. It wasn't a family feud."

"Ouch." Oliver says, acting hurt as I turn to notice that his hand is on his heart and I roll my eyes at him.

"I met a guy, I fell in love and I've been too busy with my studies to come back home for every family event. Honestly, I've been enjoying my life in Los Angeles a lot more than here." He hears me say as I glance up at him briefly and our eyes meet. I can't stand the arrogant look in his eyes as he smiles at me and then looks out towards the road again, the country music blaring loudly in the background- driving me a little crazy.

"Why aren't you a cowboy? What made you decide to fight fires?" I ask him, trying to make small talk and avoid the awkward silence as I speak loudly over the music that he's so insistent that we listen to.

"Your father did." He says, turning down the radio and giving me a sudden warm smile as his blue eyes glisten and his facial expression changes from silly to serious.

"Please tell me that you aren't another one of those guys at the firehouse who became obsessed with my father's story of bravery and heroism." I tell him, watching him shake his head as Oliver turns into the parking lot of the hospital and glances around for a parking spot.

"I think that your father is a fascinating man and my heart broke for what happened to him. I mean, your childhood with him was pretty much taken away by those two criminals that kidnapped him. His story made national headlines and it captivated a nation. However, it wasn't really your father's story or him at all that made me want to be a fireman. It was your brother. I met him at a diner, one that isn't too far from the fire station and I got to talking with him. At first, I had no idea who he was. Until, he pointed up at picture on the diner's wall and began telling me the story behind it. How this diner, named Rosie's had to be rebuilt after a fire that killed your mother's friends. He told me all about everyone in that picture, mostly about your parents and their undying love for one another. He also said that all he ever wanted to do was save people's lives like his dad and his uncles have done for years. Then he explained that they were firemen." Olivier turns the ignition of the car off as he twirls the keys in his hands and glances over at me with a smile. "Since then, I joined him and your brother and I have become really close friends at the station. I'd give my life for him."

I'm speechless, sitting there even more awkwardly than before as he opens the driver's side door and then I hear him close it as he walks over to my side and opens the passenger's side. "I know that we started off on the wrong foot entirely. But, hopefully I can make it up to you." He says as I jump out of the car and slam the door behind me, leaning against it while watching him walk towards the Emergency Room building.

"So, what? Are you saying we should be friends?" He asks as I smile at him, the first real smile since I was introduced to him, a few hours earlier.

"Sounds good enough to me." He comments, pointing out the smile on my face. "Is that real or fake?"

Confusion spreads across my lips as he sees it in my eyes too. "What's real or fake? The engagement ring?" I ask, causing him to give me an even more perplexed look as he repeats the words. "Engagement ring?"

"You're engaged?" He asks sounding surprised, watching me nod as I notice the spark in his eyes quickly seem to die.

"I meant the smile on your face. The real one you seemed to give me just now." He suddenly retreats, taking a step back from me even further.

"Oh, that." I laugh, tilting my head to the side as I play with the ring on the chain around my neck again.

"Yeah." Oliver says, waving me along as he starts walking in front of me without mentioning my ring or the new information that he's just learned. "I think you and I will be good friends, Olivia." He states, allowing me to walk in front of him as I glance back at him, getting a little lost in the ocean blue color of his eyes before I say softly. "Yea, I guess we will be. Olivier, I guess we will be."

Sam

"How could he have been so stupid!" I overhear my mother complain as my dad holds her back, inhaling sharply. "Elena, he's alive and he wasn't stupid. He was doing what he was trained to do!" He tells her, allowing her to lean against his shoulder as she wraps her arms around him, softly whispering that she's just pissed off because I got myself injured, again.

"Sam," My dad calls my name in a small voice, running his hands through his thinning gray hair. He retired just a year ago from the firehouse and now spends his days traveling to places that my mom had always wanted to visit when they were younger. My injury had cut their vacation to Paris short by a few days.

"Let me guess, mom's just mad because she hasn't seen the Eiffel Tower yet." Jokingly I cough out as my mother gives me a stern look, smacking my shoulder that isn't wrapped up in a bandage from my burns. "You're lucky that your good shoulder." She comments, shaking her head at me.

"Paris isn't as important as my son! Now, my little smart ass. I want you to call your sister and tell her to come out he-." The door opening to my hospital room cuts my mom's lecture off as Olivia bursts in and charges towards me, she completely ignores my parents as she lays half of her upper body over mine and says how thankful she is that I'm alive and well.

"You are a fucking idiot, Sam!" She stammers out, adjusting her gray colored t-shirt and pushing her dark brown chocolate covered hair back behind her ears as she turns around to greet our parents with her beaming brown gaze.

"Mom. Dad. Hi." She says with a sweet smile, my parents embrace her tightly and kiss her cheeks as I glance over my sister's shoulder and hear a laugh escape out from behind my family.

"You scared the shit of your sister, man!" Oliver exclaims, nodding at my father and my mother as we watch them exit the room with Olivia and leave myself and Oliver alone for a little while.

"She looks fine to me." I comment, watching Oliver take seat beside my bedside while glancing over the white dressings of my bandages. "You never told me how hot she was." He winks, leaning in and whispering it as I pat his shoulder, inhaling deeply in pain.

"Olivier, she's engaged. To a very nice young man named James Miller, his parents are fairly wealthy and my parents couldn't be happier for her. So, she's off limits." I tell him, watching as he leans back into his seat, playing around with the toothpick in his mouth. "I know, she mentioned it a little bit ago. He might be rich bro. But, that engagement ring looks like it was bought at a Walmart." He teases, giving me his usual cocky attitude as he whistles out.

"Nothing has ever been off limits to me, Sam. You know that." Oliver adds in, his blue eyes shining as I lean forward and grab his arm, digging my nails into his skin to get my point across. "Well, my sister is. Oliver, go find another play thing to occupy your time with. Because, Olivia isn't it." My warning tone makes him smile as he gets up from his seat and pushes the chair back, shrugging his shoulders. "Relax, little brother. I'm not saying I want to sleep with her. I just think it would fascinating to get to know her while she's in town for a bit until you recover. I mean, the girl looks like she could use some fun."

"Oliver!" I shout out at him, glaring at him while he walks over to the door of my hospital room as he glances over his shoulder with a smirk just as he says. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Sam. I'm just going to keep her company if she needs it." He winks, leaving the room without another word and leaving me regretting ever allowing my best friend to get anywhere near Olivia.

Leaning back, I close my eyes as my left hand finally unclutches the locket that I'd been holding onto for the last three hours. I didn't want the nurses or doctors to take it away from me when I was wheeled in here, so I hid it the best I could. I carefully open it up and smile at the picture inside of it. The image of her green eyes and red hair still make my heart beat a bit faster as I stare down at it and I feel the tears returning to my face. It's been three years since she's been gone and I'm still struggling to accept it. "I miss you so much babe. I wish you were here with me." I comment quietly as the tears trickle down my face and I slowly turn to the side, the memories of her flooding my mind. My sweet, young and beautiful Bailey Salvatore…..My dead wife.

A/N: So, what do you all think...Should I continue?


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I'm so happy that some of you are really liking this story. Please let me know what you think. I think I'll be adding a few flashbacks from time to time in this story to cover some backstory to our characters. Although. we'll see. Enjoy & thanks so much for reading! :)

Afire Love- Chapter One

Aiden

Smacking his hands together, he smirks at us. It's the first week of training for Zach and I at the firehouse and I'm pretty sure that Oliver, has some really interesting stuff prepared for us and the other new guys that were assigned to this very fire station. All ten of us.

"Alright Probies!" He states with a grin, walking around with a clipboard in his hands as we glance at each other and I nudge Zach in the ribs with my elbow. "We're screwed." I comment, referring to the fact that we're basically golfers to nearly everyone in the firehouse for the next 12 to 24 months of our probation.

"I've got 25 tips for you little babies." Olivier laughs, pacing the floor as he looks us over and shakes his head, popping his neck from side to side just as I notice my dad coming up from behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, Oliver. Let me give them those." Dad states with a smile, glancing over at the small crowd that's gathered around to hear the legendary Stefan Salvatore, my father and mentor speak about what it's like being a fireman at this very station. The station that changed nearly all of their lives.

"From the looks on your faces, I'm assuming all ten of you know who I am." He laughs, licking his bottom lip and placing his arms behind his back as he nods at me and Zach.

"Doing this job isn't easy. You're going to be out there, night and day. Sometimes, risking your lives and praying that you make it out of certain situations alive. Believe me, I know. As I'm sure many of you know, my story. Years ago, I was an eager and naïve rookie firefighter, like many of you are now. And, it nearly cost me my life, my family and everything else that was important to me. With that being said, I want you boys to know that the minute you step foot onto the rig and go out on a call. It's not just your life that you're responsible for. Look around you. Because, you're also responsible for the life of the guy next to you, in front of you and behind you. All ten of you, are responsible for each other. For making sure that you leave together and that you come back together. That no one is left behind. Because, we never leave each other behind," He pauses, smiling over at Uncle Damon and Tyler who have now joined him and are standing on each side of my dad as he continues to speak.

"I'm going to give you all a piece of advice…" His voice trails off as he places one hand on uncle Damon's shoulder and then his other on uncle Tyler's too. "And, it's this. We leave no man behind, ever! You're the first one to rise and the last one to leave. You make sure that everyone in your crew is accounted for and if they aren't. If for some god forsaken reason, one of your men guys missing in a four alarm fire or something even worse, like a wildfire. You make damn well sure that you never leave without them. But, I also want you boys to be safe out there. So, use good judgement and make the safety of others and yourself a priority." Dad tells us as everyone nods and then Tyler steps forward to speak.

"Thanks for coming out here today, Stefan." He tells my dad, patting him on the shoulder as dad runs his hands over his brownish greying colored hair and gives him a knowing smile.

"As many of you already know. My name is Tyler Lockwood and I'm firehouse 17's fire chief. Now, I've probably been a firefighter longer than a few of you might have been alive. But, that would be showing my age. Bad joke, I know. Anyways, I, along with my colleagues will be out on the field with many of you. As my job is to not only sit in my office and do paperwork most days. It's also to manage my men and make sure that my department, the equipment and everything else is running smoothly." Tyler says to us as we nod and I watch uncle Damon take a step forward, smirking with a bit of an amused grin.

"Probies…Ah, I remember being one of you. I also remember being scared shitless on my first day out on the rig. But, no worries. I'll be the one training you boys on everything you need to know to stay safe out there. Also, I'll be working closely with Tyler to ensure that we run a functioning and safe firehouse. Now," I flinch when he snaps his fingers together and turns back to Oliver.

"All ten of you will be with me within the next few days. However, today and tomorrow. You boys will be stuck with Oliver Lawson. Believe me, he's one of the best. Not as good as my brother was. Yet, still pretty good. So, show them around, Oliver and try not to scare them too much." Damon winks, pivoting on his heels and slapping Uncle Tyler and dad's back as I watch them walk back towards the offices and Oliver is left in charge of us for the time being. Zach gives me a petrified look as he leans in and whispers softly. "You're right man. We're going to die here. Or worse, be stuck with Oliver and Sam as our mentors over the next 24 months."

Stefan

"Tyler." I say his name, closing the door to his office behind me as Damon leans against his desk and exhales deeply. "Oh, here we go." His voice trails off in a sarcastic tone, praying that I'm not going to say what I've been wanting to say since he asked me to come into the station.

"You're retired, Stefan. Let it stay that way." Damon says, nearly snarling out the words because we both know how much Elena and I have enjoyed our lives thus far since I left this place behind. "Besides, that settlement money they gave you after you came back is enough for you and Elena to probably never have to work a day in your lives again."

"What's going on, Stefan?" Tyler asks me, kicking up his feet on his desk as we watch him lean back into his chair. The way he's sitting reminds me of Patrick Murphy and the memories of my time here come flooding back. "I want to come back." I tell him honestly and bluntly, allowing the silence in the room to feel extremely awkward as Damon runs his hands over his hair and exhales heavily.

"To work? Stefan, I don't really think that it would be a good idea to-." Cutting him off, I clarify my words.

"No, I want to come back here to be a full time mentor to the new probies. Especially to Aiden and Zach. Our boys, they need my good influence." I tell them, hearing as both Tyler and Damon laugh.

"You can't be serious?" Tyler chuckles, his eyes growing wide as I cross my arms over my chest and give him a stern look. "I'm dead serious, Ty. Who better than me, a legend within this damn department to teach them everything they need to know to stay alive!" I tell them both, trying to defend myself as Damon stifles a laugh before he says in between giggles. "The only reason you're so fucking popular here, Stefan is because you nearly got yourself killed, then you got yourself kidnapped and everyone thought you were dead for five years because you had amnesia!" My own brother reminds me, pushing himself away from Tyler's desk as he shakes his head. "Absolutely not. I don't want you here, little brother. I only brought you in today to make a small appearance. Other than that, I think Tyler and I can handle it ourselves. They're just boys, scared shitless of a fire. Just like the three of us had been when we were practically living here. Honestly, Tyler and I seem to be doing an amazing job without you in the way."

Rolling my eyes, I scoff at his words. "Tyler, will you please knock some sense into my brother and tell him that it's a good idea." I turn my back to him, facing Tyler now. He's glancing over paperwork, ignoring our family drama as he suddenly slams his fist against the top of his desk and looks at both of us, exhaling deeply. "Fine. Damon, I think that Stefan coming in three times a week to mentor the guys and show them the ropes wouldn't be such a bad idea. I mean, he is kind of right, he was one of the best probies that Patrick Murphy had under this roof. And, he does have a plaque with his name on it in the hallway, honoring him. Stefan is a legend and a veteran of this firehouse. I can't deny those facts." Tyler tells Damon, shrugging his shoulders back as my brother puffs out a breath, heading towards the door. He stops for a brief moment though, placing his hand on to the doorknob as he gives me a daring glance. "You do one wrong thing to make these boys trust you more than they should me. The man who's training them and who is responsible for their lives out on the field. Let me remind you little brother, I am their battalion Chief. If you over step my authority in any way while you're here. I'll ask you to leave." Damon warns, slamming the office door in my face as I close my eyes and lean back against Tyler's desk. The room is silent for a few minutes before I turn to him with a smirk spreading across my face as I ask in a gleeful tone. "Great, looks like we're all in agreement. I'm here to stay for a while. So, when do I start mentoring the new probies and our boys?"

Olivia

"Knock, Knock!" I glance up from the book in my hands as Hannah's blue eyes and blonde hair flash in front of my face and I rush over to hug her. It's been months since I'd last seen Hannah Lockwood, my cousin. We're technically not really related. Although, because of the close bond our parents shared throughout their lives and the bond they still share. We consider each other family, even though we're not.

"I brought someone else with me." She smiles, pushing a strand of her straight blonde hair out of the way as another familiar brunette pops her head into Sam's hospital room with a beaming smile as she asks. "Where's Sammy?"

"Abrielle!" I shout her name, hugging her tightly too as I kiss the top of her head while explaining that Sam had to go for an x-ray and I was left in his room to wait for him.

"Why is Oliver outside your brother's hospital room?" She asks me, watching as I roll my eyes. "He's still out there? I asked him to leave, two hours ago." I tell her over my shoulder, marching my way out of Sam's room and nearly slamming into Oliver. He's got that silly smirk on his face, his blue eyes shining gleefully when he sees me as he runs his hands through his dirty blonde hair. "Hello again gorgeous." He says with a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"Stop that!" I comment, giving him a glaring look while he tilts his head to the side, completely amused by my resistance towards him.

"Why are you still here? Everyone left. But, you came back. Don't you have other things to go do? Like, fight fires, taunt probies at the firehouse. Anything else, except for hang out around me like a stalker?" My questions make him smile as he takes a step towards me, the scent of his cologne makes my head spin. He smells like aftershave and a light hint of musk and citrus. God, he smells amazing and he looks good too as I notice him a little better this time around than I had just the day before. He's wearing a tight light gray colored t-shirt, one that hugs his biceps, a pair of dark blue jeans with brown boots. I watch him scratch his face, noticing the stubble on his chin.

"I came back, after my introduction with the probies to tell Sam all about it and to check up on him, since he's going to be stuck in this place for a few more days. Since, that's what best friends and roommates do for one another." He explains as I cough out a breath. "You and my brother are roommates too?"

Oliver nods, glancing down at his boots as he shifts his weight and adds in. "Wow! You really are out of the loop. Yeah. We all used to live together. Him, me and my younger sister, Bailey."

"Bailey was your sister?" I ask him as Oliver's blue darkened eyes meet mine and he gives me a weakened smile. "Yeah, she was" He says in a low voice, trying to change the subject as I close my eyes and exhale deeply. I had never really met, Bailey. In the time that I'd been away from New York, Sam and I had lost touch for a while, living our lives and seeming too busy to really keep each other in the loop. He had told me about her, time and time again. How much he loved her and how he was going to marry her. From everything that my brother had mentioned about her, I knew that she was perfect for him. Although, I never knew how serious they were or the fact that Oliver was her brother or that Sam had even had any roommates at all.

"I'm sorry about your loss." I comment, unaware fully of how she had even died.

"Thanks." Oliver says, inhaling deeply as the sudden ring of his cell phone interrupts us and he glances down at it. "Will you excuse me? I need to take this." He states, telling me that he'll see me later as he walks down the hallway and disappears out of sight.

I make my way back into the room, noticing Hannah and Abrielle sitting on Sam's bed, laughing and joking around with each other. The noise of the door closing behind me interrupts them both as they glance up to ask about Oliver. "He left." I comment, seeing the look of disappointment in my eyes as I pull up a chair to join them. When I finally take a seat, leaning back in my chair, glancing down at my phone, I notice the text message from James.

"I miss you, Liv. How's Sam?" He asks. I stare down at my phone, trying to think of what exactly to tell my fiancé. However, all I keep thinking about is the look of devastation in Oliver's eyes when he mentioned his deceased sister and my heart instantly breaks for him. I want to know more, I want to know it all.

Sam

Oliver's the only one in my room when I'm wheeled back inside. He's rubbing his face vigorously and he looks pissed off as the nurse leaves the room, closing the door behind me. "We need to talk." He states, pulling up a chair while I readjust myself and hiss out in pain. The x-ray revealed I've got a cracked rib and it hurts like hell as I sit there and wait for him to lecture me on something.

"What's wrong now? Where are the girls?" I ask him as he leans back and glances up at the ceiling, speaking while not looking at me. "They got bored of me and left. Also, my mother called….I wanted to talk to you about that. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about why you haven't gone to see her in months? Also, why you failed to tell anyone that you were married to my sister?"

Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I lean my head back into my pillow and shake my head. I'd forgotten long ago the secrets that Oliver knows about me. The things I promised him to not tell anyone. And, this was one of them. "Tell your mom that I haven't seen her because that was the agreement. That's what Bailey wanted too." I comment, glancing down at my bandaged up hands as Oliver scoffs at my words, looking pissed off more than ever.

"Do you think that's really what she wanted, Sam! My sister didn't want to hide the fact that you two were married. That was you! It was you, because you were too embarrassed by the fact that she was pregnant with another man's baby and you didn't want to explain that to anyone in your family! A man who abused her and wanted nothing to do with his daughter when she was born. The same guy who nearly kicked the baby out of her stomach because he wanted it to die!" Oliver's nearly shouting as I shush him and tell him to keep his voice down.

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down, Sam. We both know it's the truth. Aside from my parents, I'm the only other person who knows about this! Because you've decided to raise her and keep it a secret. You took over his job and gave her an amazing father that she loves so much. Although, what I don't understand is why it's been months since you've gone to see her. Please, tell me. Tell me, Sam! Why haven't you seen gone to see Nina, your daughter yet?"

I'm silent as I look down at my bloodied knuckles, trying to think of something to get him off of my back. But, the pain in my voice can't be hidden and neither can the truth. Inhaling deeply, I turn towards him as I stare directly at him when I state in a heartbroken tone. "Because every time I look at Nina or even think about her. I'm reminded that I'm responsible for it, Oliver. I'm the reason for it all. I'm the reason your sister is dead. Bailey died because of me. Because, I didn't protect her!"

A/N: Thoughts?


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey all! Thank you all for the reviews. I just wanted to say that I'll be adding a few more characters from The Originals as well to this story as potential love interests for Aiden, Zach and Sam. Let's just say that the boys will be interacting with Hayley,Davina and Freya soon. ;)

Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!

Afire Love- Chapter Two

Olivia

"You always seem to have some sort of book in your hands." Oliver comments, I haven't seen him in the last few days because I've been busy with my own things. Turning towards him as he takes the book away from me and looks it over, inhaling through his teeth. "Why are you always here?" He asks, curiosity filling his ocean blue eyes.

Laughing, I roll my eyes at him and glance up, meeting his gaze. "Do you always stalk people at eating establishments? What are you doing at this very diner?" I ask him, watching him take a seat beside me.

Oliver runs his fingers through his hair, inhaling. "Your brother was hungry. He told me the address of this place and said that they've got amazing food. So, I thought I'd check it out for myself. Nice to see you here, Olivia." He winks.

"See that woman over there?" I ask him, turning around on the barstool and pointing to the woman behind the counter, her hair tied up in a high ponytail, the wrinkles clearly seen under her eyes as she adjusts her eggplant colored blouse and smiles at the customers walking past her.

"Yeah, what about her?" Oliver asks as I turn back towards him with a huge smile, placing the book onto the table top and resting my hands against it as I add in. "That's my mother, Elena Salvatore. The owner of this diner. A few years after it was destroyed in a fire. My dad's brothers at the station decided to surprise her and they all helped to rebuild it, making it look exactly as it did before it was burnt down to the ground. The grand opening was held on her 40th birthday and it was my dad's labor of love for her…" My voice trails off as Oliver nods his head and we both watch my mother; I notice him taking another look at the book in my hands.

"That isn't just any book, is it? I didn't notice a title on it or anything." He comments as I open my mouth to explain. However, he must already know what it is because his finger glides over the cover when he says. "Oh my god. It's your dad's journals….Sam told me about them. Your mother and father would write to each other when they were apart in these journals. Those things contain nearly everything that there is to be said about their relationship over the five years that they weren't together." He explains as I smile at him, nodding my head. "That's exactly what this is." I comment as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"So, what does that one say?" He asks as I close it up and stare at him. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on, Olivia. Just one sentence." He pleads, shrugging his shoulders back as I give him an irritated look. "Fine, a paragraph." I comment, turning back around me to make sure that my mom isn't in ear shot as I clear my throat and read…

April 6th,2009.

There's a darkness in her eyes that seems so unfamiliar and haunting when she tells me about the baby. "I'm pregnant, Stefan and it's yours." Katherine had said, her voice sounding a million miles a way as my mind tried it's hardest to comprehend that we were getting too serious way too fast.

My baby? Our child…Katherine's pregnant with my son or daughter and something inside of me begs to remember. Because the sudden instinct to protect her from the world is heightened and normal. For some reason, I feel as if I've done this before- been a father- protected the woman I've loved. But, I can't remember. For the life of me, I can't remember why I've had flashes and dreams of the little girl in a red dress, her dark brown hair and brown eyes staring up at me as she smiles with a gleeful expression and tells me that she loves me, she tells me to come home.

Home.

I wonder where that is? I wonder if it's where this Elena girl is…I wonder if it's where the little girl in my dreams is too.

Curiosity fills my mind as I sit here, the Floridian sun hitting my skin in the living room I share with Katherine. My biggest fear coming to light, I wonder what kind of father I'll be…I just hope and pray that I'll be a good one and that my child will love me, regardless of my mistakes.

"My father was living with his captors at the time. He fell in love with-." Oliver's hand on top of mine as I close the book makes my mouth stop from forming any more words as he gives me a saddened smile and clears his throat. "It must have been hard growing up without him for so long."

Shaking off the sadness, I turn back to see my mom coming our way as I softly reply back. "You have no idea what that was like for us. I'd never wish that kind of longing and pain on anyone." I comment as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I can smell her lavender perfume engulf my senses as she whispers into my ear softly. "What are you doing here with him?"

Turning towards her with a smile and my brown eyes shining, I introduce them. "Oliver Lawson, I'd like you to meet my mother, Elena Salvatore."

"Oliver. Boy, have I heard a lot of stories about you. You're my son's best friend that I've never even met." Mom comments, extending out her hand as Oliver shakes it, kissing the top of her hand while he stands up with a smile of pure joy in his eyes. "It's an honor Mrs. Salvatore. I'm so sorry it's taken us this long to meet in person. I've heard many wonderful things about you. Truth is, I split my time between here and Montana, that's kind of why you've never met me until now. Although, now that I'm working at the firehouse with your son, I guess I'll only be staying in New York a lot more and all of you will be seeing a lot more of me." He says, turning to me as he finishes the last of his sentence.

Mom nods her head, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears as the glistening of her wedding ring catches Oliver's eyes and he smiles widely. "Your husband has amazing taste in jewelry. That's a beautiful ring for such a gorgeous woman." Oliver says, making my mom laugh and myself wonder why he's even here at all. Did he just hit on my mother?

"Elena!" Someone shouts from behind us as my mom turns around, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she tells me that we'll catch up more soon. Mom politely tells Oliver it was nice meeting him before she turns away from us and goes back to one of her employees. "Why does your mom work here anyways? Your brother told me that they've got enough money now to be set for life." Oliver says as I order the sandwiches that I know Sam likes.

"She's never been one to relax and sit down for too long. My mother doesn't know how to relax and with Aiden, Sam and myself all being out of the house now. It's just her and my dad. Which, you'd think would be enough. Although, clearly it's not. Besides, she's always loved it here. You know, she was just like these young girls she's employed. My dad would come here to eat after his shifts or before them, just so that he could talk to her. That's kind of how they met." I smile, remembering what I had read about their first meeting in one of my mom's journal.

"My mom hated him so much when they first met. He was dating the old fire chief's daughter. And, she couldn't stand her either." I chuckle, hearing as Oliver laughs too, getting up from his seat as he glances down at his cell phone.

"I should go." He suddenly says as I nod, watching him get up and pull his black jacket over his shoulders, leaving a $100 tip on the table. I glance over at the money and then back at him. "You didn't even order anything…" My voice trailing off as he shrugs his shoulders and smiles while he says. "I had a really nice conversation with the owner's daughter. That's good enough for me. Besides, that's for your brother's sandwiches." He smiles widely, grabbing the bag with the sandwiches as he waves at me before leaving the diner and walking back to his car that's parked near the curb.

"He seems nice. You should invite him over for dinner sometime. Granted, knowing that your father would be there. They'd probably just talk about all your dad's firehouse stories." Mom comments with a laugh from behind me as I too collect my things and begin putting them into my purse. Turning around, I laugh a little too, smiling while watching him leave. "Oh, no. Mom, it's not like that between us. He's just kind of annoying, like a stalker. I mean, he's cute and he does seem nice. Doesn't he?" I question while feeling a bit confused and conflicted regarding him while watching Oliver's car disappear into the traffic that's speeding by the diner.

"You really need to get a new lock on that door!" I comment, pushing my way into the apartment that's being rented out by Abrielle and Hannah. I watch as Hannah gives me a perplexed look, grinning from her comfortable seat on the brown leather couch. My eyes fall upon the dark haired tall guy sitting next to her as I hear Hannah state that we have an unexpected visitor.

"Olivia! I'm sure you remember your fiancé, James. Don't you? He apparently called your parents and got your new temporary address, which much to my surprise led him here. To me and to you." She says, getting up from her seat as my bags drop to the floor and James stands up, running his hands over his pitch-black hair, his green eyes shining at me when he says in a deep tone. "Hello sweetheart."

Standing there, my eyes dart from Hannah to James. After a few minutes, I finally speak. "Hannah, can speak with you for two seconds? Alone?" I comment, sheer shock coursing through my body as I drag her into one of the spare bedrooms, shutting the door behind us before I go off.

"What the hell is my fiancé doing in your living room?" I stammer out, running my hands through my long brown hair. I love him, don't get me wrong. But, this- being back home- it was my chance to get the distance I so craved! I needed a little bit of it from him because I was feeling suffocated by it. I needed time to think about he and I, about where our relationship was and is heading. But, I needed to do it all alone!

"I let him in the apartment because I thought it'd be rude to have him sit and wait for you outside. So, why aren't you happier to see him, Liv. What's going on?" Hannah asks me as I bite my lower lip, pacing the floor.

"You wouldn't understand, Hannah." I reply, attempting to brush it off as she laughs, shaking her head and grabbing at my arm. "No, you don't get to do that with me. Explain, Olivia! Why aren't you happier to see him?" She asks again, sounding a bit more demanding.

"He's a bit controlling and the jealous type. I mean, his mother is a very popular news anchor. His dad owns part of The New York Times. So, he grew up in New York and all he's ever known is money. Although, he moved to California for college and he's all about money. They want us to have a lavish wedding in New York. But, I don't want that. Honestly, I don't even know if I want to marry him anymore." My confession tastes bitter as it rolls off my tongue and escapes into the still air between us. Hannah's face says it all- she's shocked at my admission as much as I am.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? Liv, he's hot. Really fucking hot." Hannah says, her blue eyes gleaming as she licks her lips and takes a peak out into the living room, both of us noticing that James is sitting on the couch, watching a football game.

"Yes, he's good looking. But, he and I just don't work anymore. Not like we used to." I admit, feeling my heart sink at those words too. How did I allow it to get this far?

"After having some time to think here, I was going to go back to California and call the engagement off." She hears me say, closing my eyes, I can still feel Hannah's eyes on me.

"Well, what are going to do now that he's here?" Hannah asks me as I take a deep breath, inhaling and then sighing. "I'm going to pretend like nothing's wrong, until we're alone and then once that happens, I'm going to tell him how I've been feeling." I comment, hoping that I have the courage to do it later on.

Sam

I hate hospitals. I've always hated them, ever since I watched Bailey die in the arms of the doctor who was trying to save her life. Her body covered with bruises and gunshot wounds from the man that decided that he was going to threaten her life, all to get Nina to come with him. That night was the worst night of my life. No one's ever really known about Nina since then. Oliver had promised me that he'd take her to stay with his parents in Montana and that's where she's been, safe and protected. Surrounded by a group of family and friends that I barely know anything about. However, Oliver promises me time and time again that she's better off out in the country rather than here in the city, where her father could find her still. They never caught him for the domestic abuse and destruction that he caused to so many lives. No one even really knows where he or is looking for him. Even though I want justice for what he did, I know that deep down, I'll probably never receive it.

A light knock on the door takes my attention away from the television that's blaring in my room as I glance over at it and see her smiling face. She's got a bag in her hands as she sets it down and takes a seat beside me. "You really scared the crap out of us all, kid." Aunt Caroline says, her long blonde hair pinned back with bobby pins as she adjusts her dark blue dress and grabs a hold of my hand, exhaling. "Sammy, you got to remember that you're not your father and you shouldn't act like he did. Because frankly, your father was kind of stupid in trying to be the best at his job and it nearly killed him." She lectures me, watching as I pick through the things she's brought as I explain that I'd been waiting on Oliver to come visit me and bring me some food. Yet, he hasn't shown up yet and that I'm planning on eating what she brought instead.

"I know. Look, Caroline you don't need to worry about me. I'm a big kid now." I laugh, watching as she shakes her head. "You sure are. But, please, be smarter than your uncles and dad were!" She jokes, letting go of my hand as she looks me over. "You look good, better." She says as I nod.

"So," Pausing with a snap of her fingers, Caroline pulls out her cell phone and turns it to me. "Why'd you send me this cryptic text?" She asks, my eyes falling on the words. "Aunt Caroline, I need you to come see me. Please."

Nervously, I contemplate telling her. Before she even showed up, I'd been struggling with the choice. Although, I know that the only person who can look into the matter, is her. Clearing my throat, Aunt Caroline smiles at me, encouraging me. "What I'm about to tell you, doesn't leave this room." I stammer out as she nods her head, taking a hold of my hand.

"Sammy. Sweetie, what's going on?" She asks as I let go of her hand, turning to the locket near my bedside and grabbing it into my hands. I hand it to her, watching as she opens it and smiles. "This was your girlfriend, Bailey. Wasn't it?"

Shaking my head, I swallow down my fears as I state. "Aunt Caroline, the truth is that Bailey was the love of my life. She was my wife. We got married without really telling anyone because she got pregnant with another man's baby and now, that little girl…Her grandparents aren't allowing me to see her. They think that me being in contact with her would put her in danger. But, the truth is that I'd never do that. I love her so much and care for her deeply, I was in the process of adopting her. Although, Bailey's ex-boyfriend and the baby's father found out that she was wanting for him to give up his parental rights and he got pissed off one night. Showed up at our place and killed Bailey. New York isn't safe for Nina since her mother died. But, I'd do anything in my power to bring her home and have her live with me. Here." I tell her, watching my aunt's blue eyes grow wide as she leans back into her chair, clearly blown away by my confession.

"Why are you telling me this now, Sam? Who else knows about it? Do your parents know?" She asks me.

"No. The only other person who knows about it is Oliver. He was Bailey's older brother. Look," Pausing, I'm starting to instantly regret my choice as I watch my aunt go into detective mode.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Caroline asks as I exhale deeply. My mind reeling with the consequences of telling my aunt the truth. Because, I know for a fact that my parents and sister will find out everything soon enough too.

"I want you to find my wife's killer." I conclude. Caroline nods, running her hands through her hair as she speaks. "What do you know about him, Sam…Do you have a name for me to go on?"

My eyes lock onto hers as I nod. "Yeah. His name is Kai Parker. I knew that were together since high school. Way before she met me."

Aunt Caroline exhales deeply as I watch her write down his name. She takes a few minutes to seemingly collect her thoughts before she adds in. "I think I know where we can start with this. But, I need to warn you. It might not be that helpful and I need to make sure that you're 100% in better shape before we go there."

"Okay, let's wait a few days after I'm released for here and let's make it happen." I comment, my gut churning with the unspoken idea she has in mind. Something tells me that she's going to take us both back to the past, a haunting past that still persists around my family's history.

Aiden

"So, I heard your dad's lingering around the fire house. How are you and Zach not dead yet?" Abrielle jokes, opening the door to my apartment as I glance up at her. My body feels like it weighs a million pounds as I step foot through the front door, curious as to what she's even doing there. "Why are you here, Abby?" I ask, using the nickname that I'd given her years ago when we were little kids because couldn't say her name fully.

She takes a seat on my couch, crossing her legs over one another as she shrugs her shoulders back and glances down at the file folder in front of her, words and dates scribbled all over the place on multiple sheets of paper.

"Listen, I know it's been a long day for you and I'm probably the last person that you want to see right now. But, I need your help Aiden and since you're the only person that I trust. I'm here to ask you for a favor."

My curiosity peaks even more as I take a seat beside her and turn towards her, pointing to the papers on my coffee table. "Does it have anything to do with this?" I ask, watching her shake her head as I notice the tears glistening in her eyes.

"You know that I was adopted by Lexi and Kol Mikaelson? Well, I was found and brought to the firehouse by your late aunt Anna…" Her voice trails off as I feel the goosebumps forming on my skin as she says "Your late aunt." I'm quickly reminded of the tragedy that struck my family just two years ago. The reminder that Aunt Anna and Uncle Jeremy died in a car accident, three days before Thanksgiving.

"Did you find this in the boxes that Anna left behind about your case?" I ask as Abrielle nods. "She was the first person who found me and she followed any leads to finding my biological parents because she wanted me to know them. She was close to finding them too. Then, the accident happened and…Well, you know the rest." She tells me as our eyes meet and I inhale through gritted teeth. "Are you sure you want to do this, Abby?" I ask, noticing the tremor in her hands as she gives me a smile through a tearful gaze.

"I need to know where I came from, Aiden. I want to finish what she started." She tells me, tears streaming down her face as she leans against me and I hold her against my chest, caressing her hair, my heart slowly breaking for her. "Okay. So, I'll help you find them. I'll be with you throughout all of it." I tell her, hoping that the outcome in her search doesn't end up being a heartbreaking one.

Caroline

Auburn Correctional Facility in Ossining, New York. It's the last place that I want to be at the moment. Glancing over at him, I notice that it's the last place that he wants to be as well. "Are you sure about this?" I ask him, noticing that's Sam's fidgeting in his seat.

"Yeah." He tells me, exhaling deeply as I exit out of the car, holding on to my badge tightly as I wait for Sam to collect himself before he covers his burns with the black FDNY sweatshirt that he's wearing and we make our way inside.

The process through the metal detectors is quick as we're directed into the visitor's area by one of the ten guards who are holding watch of the inmates. "Sam, you don't need to be here." I comment, making sure that he understands fully as to who we're about to come face to face against. He stands his ground with me though, as stubborn as his mother as he says. "I want to be here."

"Okay." I reply back, leaning back in my seat as I glance up when the door buzzes open and my eyes follow the fragile dark brown haired woman that's dragged into the visitor's area with chains around her ankles and handcuffs behind her back. "You've got about 30 minutes." The guard informs us as he uncuffs her, standing nearby when she takes a seat and smirks her devilous smile at me. "I really wasn't expecting you, of all people. Surely, I thought Lexi would be here. I mean, she's the one who put me in this hell hole. Although, it's nice to see you too. Caroline." Sam's fists are clenched at his sides as he leans forward and she takes notice in him, curious as to who he is. Part of me for a brief moment thinks that maybe he's about to mistake him for someone else- for a very younger version of Stefan. "And, you look just like your father did when he was your age. What a handsome young man. Sam Salvatore, I presume?"

Sam nods at her, a look of pure disgust overcoming him as I think about it for a moment. It's the first time that he's ever come face to face with her, with either of them. Sam and Olivia had just been little kids when their whole lives we ripped apart by these people and now, here he is, staring her down when he says. "And you're the bitch who took nearly half of my father's life away from him. Not to mention the memories you took away from my mother, myself and my sister too. He destroyed our father and our whole family!" He snarls at her as she laughs, brushing her hair with her fingers while she tilts her head to the side and whispers out. "Well, I'm not all to blame for that. I wasn't the only one involved. I mean, I'd say talk to Klaus. But, he's dead. Killed himself by hanging in his prison cell over seven years ago because the guilt of what he did was killing him alive. To say I was sad to see him go would be lying. I wasn't at the time and I'm still not. Honestly, I'm kind of glad he's dead. He was always getting in the way of what Stefan and I had."

Slamming my fist against the table, I knock the conversation off course. "I'd love to sit here and rehash the past. However, we don't have time for that and it's not why we're here." I tell her as she glances at me, unamused by what I'm saying.

"Why are you two here then?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"We need you to tell us if you've ever heard of a guy by the name of Kai Parker?" She laughs, shaking her head as she states in an annoyed tone. "What makes you think I'd know him? Little tip, Sammy Salvatore. Not every criminal knows every criminal."

It's unnerving, the way she's playing him and her words hit a nerve in Sam and he stands up, slamming his hand against the table while glaring at her, the anger radiating off of him. "Well, let me tell you something, Katherine Pierce. He killed my wife and if you don't know who he is. I sure as hell can bet that you know someone on the outside of this shit hole that does! Now, I'm not leaving until you give us at least one name. I don't care if it takes longer than 30 minutes either. Since you have an eternity to sit inside of here and think about all the horrible things you've done over the years."

A/N: Please feel free to leave me a review! Until Next Time! :)


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows on this story. I'm so happy that a lot of you are liking it. I'll be adding bits and pieces of Elena and Stefan's journal entries from the series as we go along. Also, there will be some new character's popping up to make things interesting. ;)

Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!

Afire Love- Chapter Three

Sam

October 07,2010

Dear Elena,

I'm not really sure who you are to me anymore. I have these hallucinations, visions really of what our life used to be?

You're always smiling in them. We're always happy. Your dark brown hair is straight and pinned back behind your right ear as you look out at this lake house and tell me to take your hand. We spend hours there together, in my mind. It's our safe haven from all of this craziness that apparently separates me from you.

The moment the hallucinations end and you leave me. I feel cold and alone.

I feel devastatingly heartbroken without you.

Sitting here while I'm looking out at the water on a dock in Miami, Florida. I'm starting to think that you were someone very important to me once, a long time ago. Who knows, maybe you still are really important to me. I can't really tell you that I miss you, since I can't even tell if you're real or just a figment of my unstable imagination. Although, I can tell you that I feel a huge hole in my heart on the nights that I'm with her and not dreaming of you.

Elena, I can't tell you that I love you either. But, I can tell you this. You're someone that I could have seen a good life with. An amazing one. If you're anything like the girl I dream of, I'm sure we could have had an amazing life together. You and I.

Katherine's different, she's a lot darker and cruel. She doesn't seem to understand me like you do. At least, I'm hoping you did. Something tells me that you're real and that I need to find you. I need to remember what my life was like before I came to live with Katherine because your presence in my life is starting to change me. It's starting to change the way I feel about her and she's starting to notice. Katherine seems like she's hiding things from me and even though I can't tell what it is. I just know that it's something that might lead me to finding out the truth…Maybe it'll bring me back to where I belong?

Maybe, her secrets and lies will lead me back to you…..

Because, god knows that I could use a little guidance right now. I feel so lost here, with her. I feel like I'm losing parts of myself every day and it scares me. It terrifies me to be this person- I'm afraid of what he'll do. I'm scared that if I don't find you soon that I could lose myself in her and the good man that I picture myself being when I'm with you. Well, the longer I stay here, the longer the chance that he'll be lost forever…..

"You lied to my father." Spitting out the words, Katherine's eyebrows lift as she smirks a little, nodding.

"Well, thank god you're not as stupid as he was. Before you get all accusatory, Sam. You should know that I had my reasons!" She states, giving aunt Caroline a cold-hearted stare as she looks her over and says in a detached tone. "Why don't you help him, Caroline? I mean, doesn't he know that his aunt is a big shot detective that solved the case that brought his father back home? Or did you leave out that little detail?"

Caroline shakes her head, scoffing at Katherine's words. "I didn't really bring Stefan home. I was only part of that little operation. If I recall, I had a bigger part in your case. I brought you down and it was the best feeling of my life, Katherine. When Lexi and I hauled your ass into that interrogation room and asked all those questions. Especially when Jeremey-." Katherine's laugh cuts deep when Caroline mentions my deceased uncle.

"Oh, little Jeremy Gilbert. I'm sorry for your loss. Must have been devastating burying him six feet under ground." She says in a taunting tone as Caroline curls her fingers into a fist. I lean over, whispering for her to keep her cool and to remember where we are.

"How did Elena take her brother's death? Was it as devastating as Matt nearly beating her to a pulp? I mean, I'm just curious, since I've been so out of the loop with all of your lives." Katherine says in a nonchalant tone, clearly attempting to get under Caroline's skin.

I can't take it anymore, if anything my father was right with the way that Katherine Pierce operations. She's cruel and manipulative. "I just want to know one thing, Katherine." Her body tenses a little as my fist slams against the table and my eyes glare at her.

"Oh right," Pausing, she licks her bottom lip as she bats her eyelashes at me. "You wanted to know who killed your wife…." Her voice trails off as she leans forward and smiles with a devilish grin. "I have one idea."

"Who is Kai and where can I find him?" I stammer out as she tilts her head to the side with a smug look on her face as she informs me of a new revelation. "He should be in New York, where I left him all those years ago. As far as I know, he's studying at a law school there."

"Where you left him?" I ask her as she nods her head, trying to understand what she means. The evil glimmer in her eyes returns when she asks. "Sam, how much did your father really tell you about our time together? Because, you clearly have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I'm confused, looking back at dad's old journals from earlier and knowing part of what his life was like away from us. I'm not really sure what she's getting at when she asks me this one specific question. So, I attempt to clarify. "What do you mean?"

Katherine laughs a little. It's one of those deep belly laughs that's more like she knows something that neither of us do when she says in an icy tone. "He never told you? Wow, it must be hard to know that you have a half-brother that you never grew up with. And, that I'm Kai Parker's mother. So, my question to you is this, how well did you really know your wife?"

Olivia

"Are you okay?" James asks me, closing my bedroom door as I take a seat on the bed and pat the empty spot beside me. He watches while I nervously play with the necklace around my neck. James has been my rock over these last few years. He knows my family history and he understands me better than anyone. Although, something inside of me says that I'm starting to get bored with him. That his nice guy demeanor has been extremely killing my attraction to him lately and that I need something with that will keep me on my toes. Something or someone….Well, you can be the judge of that one.

"Olivia, you can talk to me. You know that. So, what's wrong?" James questions, his green eyes filling with worry as I shrug my shoulders, failing to think of the right words to say.

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you? Or, is it planning our wedding?" He asks as I close my eyes and lean back into the pillows behind me. How am I supposed to tell him now? How do you tell someone that you're not really in love with them anymore?

Exhaling deeply, I take his hand, gliding my thumb over his tan colored skin as he intertwines our fingers together and he takes his other hand, lifting my chin with his fingertips. "Talk to me, Liv. Please." He begs. He can sense it, the tension in the room as I can feel my heart pounding against my chest when I move his hand away. My eyes lock on to his as tears begin to well up into my eyes and I stammer out the truth that's about to destroy it all. "Go back to California without me, James."

He's taken back by my words as he suddenly moves away from me, getting up from the bed. "Why?"

I'm sad for him. For us and the idea of what we could have been plays in my mind as I tell him what I've been feeling for quite some time. The truth. "Because, I don't think I can do this anymore, James. Because, I don't love you anymore."

Elena

The minute I walk into the house and call out his name, I know that something's wrong. He's sitting with his back towards the door, looking out at the lake that's near our house. We bought the house six years ago to accommodate our ever-changing family and since it was near a lake. Stefan wanted it right away because he knew that I'd love it too. And, I have. Every minute of the time we get to spend together here, it's like our safe haven.

I've loved this house. I've loved the memories that we've built in it and the life that he and I have made for ourselves since the kids have gone on their own journeys. But, tonight seems different. Something in the pit of my stomach tells me that something bigger than both of us and the love we have for one another is dying to shatter our happy life together into a million pieces.

Pushing the door open, I notice the glass bottle of scotch corked open on his desk as he stares out the window, not even acknowledging my presence. "Hi babe." I comment softly, walking over to his desk as I look at it, realizing that he's been mulling over his old journal entries.

"Hey…" His voice is strained; his eyes are blood shot and his breath smells like booze. Stefan turns around slowly in his chair as he places his empty glass on to the desk and exhales heavily. Something's bothering him and I can sense it in the way his body tenses up and the way he sighs out my name, telling me to sit down. My eyes scan over the journal on his desk, I'm trying to read what it says. But, the only words I can catch of his handwriting is...Florida….Katherine…

My heart sinks into my stuck as I glance down at my wedding band. Reminding myself that I'm the one he came home to. I'm the one he chose.

"I need to tell you something, sweetheart and it's not going to be easy to hear." The painful expression on his face says enough as I lean back into my chair. Stefan runs his shaky hands over his hair as he locks his eyes on to me and utters out. "Elena, when I was gone. You know that Katherine had gotten pregnant with a baby…." His voice cracks, tears begin to spill over his cheeks while he exhales heavily and I stare deep into his green eyes from across the desk. "I thought she had a miscarriage." My words leave a bitter taste in my mouth as he closes his eyes and pours himself another drink. I watch my husband place it to his lips, leaning back into his seat as he tries to probably figure out the right way to answer this.

"She did, at least that's what I was told. Elena, sweetheart-." Cutting him off, I glance down at my wedding ring, shaking my head. "WHAT do you want me to say, Stefan? That I think it's great you found out now, after all these years?"

"I'm trying to tell you something! I am trying to tell you, my wife! That I might have another son!" He shouts out, standing up and slamming both of his hands against the desk in front of him as he leans forward. The desk stands between us, separating our anger from one another. I turn my back away from him. "I know exactly what you're trying to tell me, because Caroline told me hours ago. Right after she met with Katherine at the damn facility she's been locked up in over the last 18 plus years! Just when I thought this woman couldn't ruin our lives, here she is again!"

Scoffing, Stefan laughs a little, moving out from behind the desk as I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head. "You're trying to tell me that you might have a son or daughter with her, somewhere out there. One that you don't know because she lied to you about the miscarriage. I know and I've been trying to process it since I came home."

"How did you know?" He asks, waiting anxiously for my response.

His eyebrows lift as he tries to move towards me, forcing me to back away. "Like I said, I found out a few hours ago from Caroline, Stefan. She told me that our son, Sam. He went to go see her." My breath hitches as the words get lodged in my throat and I place my hands on each side of his face, gazing into his worried green gaze. "Listen to me. Your history with Katherine, it's in the past and that's where it belongs. And, your life with me was and still is our future. Although, I know that either way, you're going to do the right thing because that's the type of man that you are, Stefan Salvatore. You are selfless and you have the biggest heart I have ever seen in anyone that I know." I feel his hands clasp against mine as he gives me a saddened smile.

This new revelation is eating him alive inside and I can tell. Soothing his fears, I speak with a softer tone. "Baby, I love you and you are mine, no matter what. I will always stand by those vows we took on our wedding day. We're in this together, for better or for worse. We built a wonderful life together that Katherine Pierce nor Klaus Mikealson could destroy. They took you away from me once and after you came back to me, I swore that I'd never let them hurt you again like they did all those years ago. I'm going to protect you, like you protected me from Matt. Because, if it is true. That you really do have a child out there in the world that doesn't know you. I'll stand by you, Stefan. Like I always have and I always will. We'll figure this out together. I promise you. It's going to be hard. But, I will never leave your side." He hears me say, watching me take a careful step towards him until I feel his arms wrap around me and he holds me against his chest, kissing the top of my head as he whispers softly. "I'd never do anything to hurt you or our family, Elena. But, I need to find out, I need to know if it's true or not. She took so much away from me already that I have fought like hell to rebuild. Part of me doesn't want her to take this away too."

Sighing deeply, I pull his body closer to mine while resting my head against his chest. "I know." I whisper out, praying that what Caroline told me, just hours earlier isn't true and that Katherine really was just lying to Sam about my children possibly having a step brother. Because, truthfully, the idea of Stefan really having a son with Katherine Pierce shakes me to my core and breaks my heart.

Abrielle

"Are you sure about this? How's going to where you work as a cadet going to help?" He asks me as he nudges my shoulder and I glance up at the Manhattan Police Department sign.

"Yeah, I am. And, trust me. It will." The determination in my voice and in my steps, forces me towards the familiar double doors. Aiden trails behind me as I walk up to the receptionist desk and tap my fingertips against the table top. The young guy behind the counter looks up with a pleased smile on his face. He's got a blue uniform on and an NYPD patch on his left shoulder. His brown hair looks so wavy and soft. His smile a welcoming surprise. "Can I help you both with something?" He questions, his brown eyes beaming as he locks them on me and realizes who he's speaking with. "Abrielle." He says in a sweet tone glancing quickly over to Aiden.

"They're with me, Nathan." A voice from behind makes him turn around as Aiden and I smile up at Bonnie. She's got her hair pinned back and a light purple knee length dress on as she comes towards us and pats Nathan on his shoulder, making him blush a little. "Child Protective Services?" Bonnie nods as he questions part of what she does at the police station.

"Let's go back to one of these empty offices." She tells us as we follow her and I glance back at Nathan, waving at him while he smirks at me. "Rookies." Bonnie mutters out with a laugh as she leads us back to a small office with my mother's name on the door, telling us both to take a seat.

"Your mother and your aunt Caroline are out on the field today. Training a bunch of the new cadets. So, luckily, you two get me instead of one of them. Which means that neither of them will know that you're here with me right now. I came down here to steal an office for the day, to work on one of my currents cases and to look over your old case file." She tells me, turning around to sift through a bunch of files on the desk until she pulls out the one she needs and places it in front of her and us.

"Aunt Bonnie. You and Aunt Caroline work together sometimes?" Aiden asks, watching as she shakes her head yes and yawns out a breath. "All three of us do. I don't work that closely with the police department. But sometimes, I do. I love it down here. Your uncle Damon had a lot to do with it. So, did your uncle Jeremy. They made this place feel like home for me. You know, after I had your cousin, Zach. A few years later, I decided that I wanted to go back to school and I tried nursing school for a little while. I thought that I was going to love it. Turns out, I hated it. Then, I asked Caroline if she knew of any job openings here. They had one, which was a receptionist job. I took it, working with your mom, Aiden. She eventually left and I stayed. I worked my way up in different departments here and now I'm working at the courthouse and in my office downtown on most days with the Child Protective Services Unit."

"Thank you, for doing this." I comment, shifting in my seat as I watch her carefully open up the file folder. Pictures of myself as a baby jump out at me. The past that I had tried so hard to forget flashes in front of my eyes as I remember being bounced around for a bit between Aunt Caroline's home with Uncle Tyler to my adoptive parent's home. "They never came looking for me, did they?" I ask, referring to my biological parents as I watch aunt Bonnie close her eyes and when she opens them, her eyes are a bit watery looking.

"Sweetheart," She pauses, leaning forward and grabbing a hold of my hand as she states in a motherly tone. "Lexi and Kol are your parents. No matter what you find in this search, you need to know that they're the ones who raised you. They have loved you since the day you came into their lives. You are their little girl and nothing in this search is ever going to change that. I know it for a fact, your mother and father love you with every fiber of there being."

Nodding my head, I can feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes as Aiden takes a hold of my hand too, squeezing it gently. "She's totally right." He states, almost to confirm the fact that this search shouldn't change anything for me. And, I know that it most likely won't.

"I know." I comment, licking my lips as I look directly at Aiden and then back at our aunt.

"That's why I don't want them to know about this." Exhaling deeply, I attempt to put an emphasis on my request. "Please, aunt Bonnie. If mom or dad knew that I was looking for my biological parents, they'd both be devastated. Because as far as I know, neither of them are good people."

"Okay. So, this stays between the three of us." Bonnie states as I shake my head. "No, it stays between the three of us, Aunt Caroline and Hannah. It has to."

"Okay." She says in a soft tone, flipping through the paperwork in front of her as I watch her finger stop at what looks like Anna's hand writing from years ago.

Baby girl found at New York City firehouse.

Taken to Mount Sinai Hospital. New York, NY.

Lead investigator on the case, Alexia Branson as well as Anna Mills.

Baby was found in good health, approximately only a few days old on the day of…..

"Do you have a name?" I ask, my hands gripping the arm rest on both sides as I watch Aunt Bonnie nod. She takes a moment, closes the file in front of her as she places both of her hands on top of it and says in a wary tone. "Yes. Your mother's name is Camille O'Connell. But, she goes by the name of Cami. Here's the address." Bonnie jots it down at she folds the piece of paper in half and slides it across the table. With a warning tone, she locks her eyes on to mine as she says. "Abby, sweetie. I want you to be careful with this. I understand that you want to get to know them. But, just remember that you can't get too involved with their lives."

Until Next Time! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, what do you all think...Should I continue?


End file.
